My Only Love
by Howl of the Wolves
Summary: Disaster strikes the Mew Mew team. Ichigo is loosing her power! What will the Mew Mews do without a leader? Part of Tomahawk 3.0's Golden TMM awards contest. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM!!**

"Alien! Alien!" Masha squealed, circling Ichigo's head franticly. Ryou ran out of the kitchen yelling,

"Mew Mews! OUT! Hurry!"

The Mews dropped everything (literally) and sprinted out the door, whipping out their pendants as they did.

"Mew Lettuce METAMORPHI-SIS!"

"Mew Minto METAMORPHI-SIS!"

"Mew Pudding METAMORPHI-SIS!"

"Mew Zakuro METAMORPHI-SIS!"

"Mew StrawberryMETAMORPHI-SIS!"

The Mews quickly learned that running while transformingresulted in ending up face first on the ground. Finaly they got to the alien.

"What's up Koneko?" A familiar voice asked.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo cried, spinning around and almost falling over.

Kisshu laughed and summoned his Dragon Swords. Ichigo blasted him with her attack. Suddenly she felt a strange pressure on her chest, followed by a high-pitched wailing that seemed to come from her pendant.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked down while clasping her hands over her ears. She was flickering between Mew form and human form. Ichigo stared at herself in surprise and confusion.

"Ichigo, we need you!" Mint yelled as se shot another arrow at the alien.

"Right" Ichigo replied. She summoned her Strawberry Bell as she stopped flickering.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surpirse!" Again there was the horrible pressure. Ichigo struggled through the blinding pain to hold her attack.

Finally the alien was reduced to dust and Masha scooped up the Predacite. Ichigo was flickering again

"Ichigo are you okay?" Lettuce asked worriedly.

Ichigo flickered back to human for. Her face paled until she swayed and toppled to the ground in a dead faint.

**END!! SOOOOOOOOOOOOO, how'd ya like the first chapter?**

**PLEASE review!**

'**Till next time!**

**Kira Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I am very proud of myself, two chapters in two days! Yay me!!!! Anyways here is chapter two!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMM… Yet. Hehehehehehe.**

"Ichigo? Ichigo. Wake up. Wake… Wake… Wake…"

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes. She sat up quickly upon realizing she was in the wrong place. As she leapt up she was hit with a wave of nausea that caused her to topple over again.

"Whoops." Ichigo giggled as she lay in the soft green grass.

"Ichigo. Ichigo." A soft voice called. Ichigo sat up (slower this time) and looked around for the source of the voice. It was coming from a small black kitten.

"Ichigo." It said again.

"Yes?" Asked Ichigo walking over to it and crouching down.

"Ichigo." The cat repeated, panting as though in great pain.

"Yes!? What is it! What's wrong!" Ichigo cried franticly at the dying cat before her.

"Ichigo, I am your cat genes. I am very ill, and you will notice that it will be very hard for you to transform and use your attacks. You… Must… Do… Something…" The cat panted.

"What! What must I do!" Ichigo cried, now on the verge of tears, "How can I help you?"

"You must f-find your true love. But to do that you have to find Jealousy, Hate, Love and Joy. They will help you. If you can, find the wolf, Wolfram. He will follow you and help you. You must find your true love or all will be lost. I can only survive for another two weeks. You must get your true love to kiss you. You must…" the cat was silent for a moment before, "Good luck…"

The cat melted away into silver mist.

"NO! Come back! I need you! I need you…" Ichigo Cried.

"Ichigo? Wake up Ichigo!" The rough voice jolted Ichigo out of her dream.

When Ichigo saw Ryou's face she burst into tears.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Ryou was surprised by the sudden out-burst.

"It's my cat genes, they're dying."

**END! Soooooooooooooooooooo how did you all like this chapter? Please, oh PLEASE!! Tell me in a review! Thanks for reading!**

'**Till next time, **

**Kira Fox~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK!! Wow I've never done 3 chapters in a day before! Yay! Here it is!**

To put it bluntly, Kisshu was miserable. And he had no idea why. After three days of his moping Pai was thfed up with Kisshu.

"Kisshu, go away and do something useful. Like trying to find out which blasted Mew is losing her powers."

_A mew is losing her powers?_ Kisshu thought.

"Fine" Kisshu spat, before rippling away.

Appearing inside the kitchen of the Mew Mew Café Kisshu casually leaned against one of the counters. Lettuce walked and –upon seeing Kisshu- dropped the stack of plates she was holding.

"What are you doing here?!" Lettuce cried, whipping out her pendant.,

"That I believe is my buisness, but if you must know, I'm here to see which one of you pathetic Mews are losing your powers."

Lettuce's face paled.

"R-Ryou!" She yelled as her voice shot up several octaves in fright.

Ryou, Keiichiro and the rest of the Mews sprinted into the kitchen. Kisshu smirked. He knew that by looking at the Mews eyes he would find who was losing her powers.

Mint's blue eyes showed anger. Pudding's eyes were insanly ecxited. Lettuce was scared. Zakuro was, well Zakuro. And Ichigo. Kisshu gasped softly, for in Ichigo's eyes there was an emense saddness, and a dead, haunted look. It was as if someone had ripped out her soul.

"So it's Koneko." Kisshu whispered softly.

"That's all I need. See ya!" Kisshu disapeared.

***

"Pai! I know who' losing their powers!" Kisshu called.

Pai came out of his room and cocked an eyebrow.

"It's my Koneko." Kisshu smirked gleefully.

"I see."

**Yess I know short, short. Just think of it as a mini chapter. Hopefully they'll get longer. Read and Review!**

**Kira Fox~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back! Again! Here it is!**

"Ichigo. I've been researching this, Wolfram person, or wolf I guess. It turns out he's an old Mew Mew. He was turned into a wolf because his genes were dying as well. Turns out he made a deal with Jealousy to save them." Keiichiro said the next day.

"So I have to make a deal with Jealousy to save my genes?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"No. You can make a deal with Joy, Hate or Love too. They all have very different deals."

"Like…?" Ichigo asked flatly.

"Like maybe Love would heal your genes, Joy would give you powers to save your genes, and Hate would separate you and your genes and replace them. Either way you have to find your true love to seal the deal." Keiichiro explained patiently.

"I see." Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"Are you ready to go on the hardest journey of your life?" Ryou asked.

"I am."

***

"Good Luck!" Called the mews as Ichigo turned down the road

"Bye!" She waved.

And so Ichigo began the hardest journey of her life.

***

"Where're ya goin' Koneko?" A sly voice asked, smirking.

"To find my true love, now go _**away**_ Kisshu." Ichigo said without turning.

"But Koneko, _**I'm **_your true love." Kisshu whispered sorrowfully as he rippled away.

If she heard him (which she didn't), Ichigo gave no reaction as she continued down the road.

**Yes ! know it's a mini, mini chapter! I give you full permission to form a raging mob to pound at my door for chapter length. The chapters just seem so much longer when I write them. Then when I type them they're like, mini. Any way please, please, PLEASE! Read and review!**

**Kira Fox~**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so, so sorry for the long wait. I've just started my new semester so things have been a bit hectic. But I'm back, now so here's chapter 5!

Wolfram was running. As he ran he thought.

_If only I had made a deal with Love, Hate or Joy instead. Then I might not be here._ He sighed.

You see, Wolfram had been a Mew, back when the mews were guys and the aliens were girls. He had been the leader of the mews but then his Mew genes got sick. He'd gone on a journey to save his genes and made a deal with Jealousy. But Jealousy never told him what her part of the deal was, only that he had to find his true love. So he did.

Wolfram found his true love, which turned out to be the leader of the aliens, Kiki. He got Kiki to kiss him on the stroke of midnight exactly two weeks after he started his journey. His part of the deal had been fufilled. Now it was Jealousy's turn. He began to turn into his genes, a wolf. Luckily Jealousy had allowed him to converse with with humans as well as certain other animals.

Finaly Wolfram stopped to hunt. After catching himself a nice deer he brought it back to his cave.

Suddenly a strange image flashed into his mind. It was of a girl, about sixteen with chocolate eyes and strawberry colored hair. Wolfram knew who it was, or who he thought it was.

_Kiki?_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**. …. … … … … …**

Ichigo headed into the forest. Thinking logically about where to look for Wolfram. I mean, one would usually find a wolf in a forest, correct? Exactly.

Preasently Ichigo came to realize she was hopelessly and completely lost.

"Oh, dear, Nya! Now what?" She cried as she sat on a large rock.

"Maybe I can help." Said a gruff voice from behind her.

Ichigo jumped about six feet in the air before turning to look at the large grey wolf.

"Wolfram?" She asked tentatively.

The wolf looked bewildered.

"How did you know my name?!" he asked gruffly.

"Oh! It is you! I thought I would never find you! This is wonderful!" Ichigo twirled happily.

Wolfram sighed impatiently.

"Answer my question Cat!" He barked.

"What did you call me?"

"Cat. You are one aren't you! Oh I know you're a Mew Mew!" Wolfram howled with glee.

"Yes and I need your help."

WHOOT! This chapter was longer! Wasn't it! I'm amazing, I know. I hope I'll be able to update soon! PLEASE leave a review.

**Kira Fox~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BACK!! I know, I know. You're thinking, why the hell has Kira Fox taken so long to update!? I'm truly sorry for that. I've been here and there and visited by that wonderful thing called writers block. But now I'm back so here's chapter 6!**

"So you're loosing your powers?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes. I need to find Joy, Jealousy, Hate and Love, because I know they can help me. I was told that you could help too." Ichigo blurted out.

"I see. And what makes you think that I'd help you?" Wolfram questioned.

"Well I'd hoped… Well since… Because…" Ichigo took a deep breath and started again, "I thought that since you're a mew you would help me." Ichigo said quickly.

Wolfram thought for a long moment.

"Ok."

"What? You'll help me?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"Sure. Mews help each other." Wolfram said grinning wolfishly.

"Thanks. Let's go."

***

"UGH! Why did Ichigo have to lose her powers! With her gone I have to take orders!" Mint scowled angrily as she stomped back to the kitchen.

"Please calm down Mint." Lettuce whispered quietly as Mint stormed around the kitchen, slamming pots and pans down on the counter grumpily.

"Why, why! WHY?!" Mint grumped, as an unfortunate tea cup shattered beneath her grip.

"ARGH!" Mint yelled as she stomped away to fetch a broom. As she left Keiichiro entered the kitchen.

"So, how is she faring?" He asked watching an angry Mint retreat down the hallway..

Lettuce looked at the remains of the teacup, "not too well."

Keiichiro laughed and started to gather ingredients together for a cake as Lettuce went out to take orders.

***

Ichigo and Wolfram were walking along a deserted road. They had decided to keep away from larger roads because it would look quite odd if a girl with cat ears and tail (Yes she's in mew form because if she returns to human form she won't be able to become a mew again) was talking to a wolf the size of a small horse. Needless to say, it may have sent people into a panic.

Ichigo had found out that her exclusive saviors, who called themselves The Four, lived somewhere in the mountains. But since The Four had their own season they had to be somewhere that was compatible for all of them.

For instance.

Joy, who was Summer wanted to be near the ocean.

Jealousy, who was Fall, wanted to be near pine trees.

Love was Spring and she wanted to be near a quiet pond with a willow tree.

Hate was Winter. She wanted to be in a snow covered mountain.

So as it turned out The Four ended up living in a mountain cave with pine trees on the right, a beach on the left and a quiet pond with a willow tree in the front.

It should have been easy to find. Except that to avoid detection The Four had duplicated their mountain.

And Ichigos seconds were ticking away fast.

It had taken her one day to start her journey and find Wolfram. They had been walking for two days. Already Ichigo was down three days, leaving her with eleven days to find The Four _**and **_find her true love _**and**_ get him to kiss her.

Ichigo was getting rather worried.

**END OF CHAPTER!!! YAY!!! IT'S LONGER THIS TIME!!! GO ME!!! Anyway PLEASE leave a review. Please?**

**Till next time,**

**Kira Fox~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK! SORY, SORRY, SORRY FOR THE LONG, LONG **_**LONG **_**WAIT!!!! HERE IT IS!**

"Fyre! FYRE! Where are you!" Screeched a white haired girl.

"Calm down Akimi, I'm right here." An amber haired goril appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Where's Ame and Sika?" Asked Akimi tossing her waist-lenghth, pure white hair behind her and pacing the small cave.

"How should I know? I'm not their keepers!" Fyre said smoothing out her coppery, shoulder-lenghth curls.

"AME!! SIKA!! Where are you two!" Akimi yelled at the top of her lungs.

A swirl of water followed by a swirl of flower announced the arrival of Sika and Ame.

"Whoops." The girls giggled as they fell, laughing to the cave floor.

"Pay attention you two!" Akimi snapped.

"Sorry Kimi, please pardon our behavior." The blue haired girl said, tossing her short hair in a perfect impression of Akimi. The green haired girl beside her burst out laughing.

"Sika, that was not funny! Ame, stop laughing!" Akimi fumed.

Fyre took this opertunity to step in.

"Stop girls, we have a meeting to call, remember?"

Everyone immediately snapped to attention.

"All right! Let the 207th meeting of the Four Seasons be called to order." Fyre said commandingly.

"ROLE CALL!" Shouted Akimi.

"Spring!" Called Ame.

"Summer!" Echoed Sika.

Winter!" Yelled Akimi.

"Autum!" Finished Fyre.

"Good, good. The 207th metting of the Four Seasons has oficially begun. Now Fyre. What is your reason for calling this meeting?" Akimi said looking around at Fyre.

"I have decided to take my leave and depart for this place. You seasons are to much for me." Fyre said, swishing her fox tail and flicking her ears.

Akimi snarled in shock, her dog ears filcking back to her skull. Skia's cat tail and ears bushed up to wice their size in surprise. Ame just sat, her wolf ears and tail flicking back and forth in unease.

"Leaving?" Ame asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes. This Fox demon is meant to be on her own." Fyre snarled.

"Then we won't stop you." Akimi said softly.

Sika gasped and Ame broke into tears.

Fyre nodded curtly, snapped her fingers and strode out of the cave without a backwards glance.

**END!**


	8. Chapter 8

SO sorry for the long wait, I had a random burst of inuyasha obsessivness, and had many little plot bunnies hopping around my haed that wouldn't shut up. Anyway I give you full permission to knock down my door with an angry mob. On with the Chappie!

**Chapter 8**

Ichigo and Wolfram continued, looking for the mountain of the seasons. Suddenly in the distance one mountain split into four. One turned a firey orange, one turned forest green, one turned ocean blue, and one turned pure white.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked

***

After Fyre left, Ame and Sika got into a fight with Akimi.

Why did you let Fyre leave? You could have persuaded her to stay." Sika said angrily.

"what, and have her all angry? No, we're better off without her." Akimi snarled.

"Then, we're leaving too." Ame said, nodding to Sika.

"Fine, I don't need you anyway." Akimi said angrily.

The girls glared at each other, untill, in perfect unison, Ame and Sika anapped their fingers and stalked out of the cave.

***

_When will Ichigo realise I'm her true love?_ Kisshu wondered

"I think I'll go find her." He said, teleporting away.

***

When will Ichigo be back? She's been gone for five days allready, and Idon't know how much more of this 'work' I can take!" Whined Mint.

"Mint. Please calm down. If Ichigo dies, then, t-then, w-we, w-wont have a l-leader." Lettuce stuttered under the intencity of Mint's glare.

"G-gomen nasai (I'm sorry)" Lettuce said lowering her head and skuttling out of the room.

***

Ichigo & Wolfram stepped closer to the mountains.

"Let's go."

That's when Ichigo realised she had nine days left.

End! I was wondering if any one wants to write me a death scene. If you do PM me and all give you the detailes. Thanx!

**Wolfy~**


	9. Chapter 9

**So so sorry for the looooong wait, I give you full permission to throw rocks at my window. This will be the penultimate chapter, so be excited!**

After two days of searching, Ichigo and Wolfram found two of the seasons, spring and summer. And they agreed quite happily to the deal.

"Kay, so, you have to find your true love in seven days." Sika said.

"Then our deal will come true!" Ame finished.

"Thank you so much." Ichigo said, smiling.

"Pah! No problem. Now get out there and find your true love!" Ame smiled.

Ichigo nodded and her and Wolfram left.

Now Ichigo thought her true love would be Masaya, but she wasn't sure. I mean he tried to kill her. She pondered this as they headed down the mountain. And then she knew. She realized who her love was all along. He had been there for her, cared for her (in a weird way). He'd even kissed her.

Ichigo had to get back.

***

_Six days later…_

Ichigo and Wolfram sprinted to the Café.

_One day left, I have to find him._ Ichigo thought.

It was her last day of life. If she didn't find her love by midnight tonight, she would die.

They burst into the Café.

"Where is he?!" Ichigo yelled, ignoring the customers. And then she fainted.

***

Ichigo woke up on a bed. She looked at the clock, 11:30 pm. She screamed, she had half an hour to find him. Flying out of bed she bolted down the stairs and outside.

11:45

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" She yelled to the sky.

"I'm here, I always have been." He said from behind her.

Ichigo whirled around, tears glistening on her cheeks. Sobbing she through her arms around him.

11:59

"Kisshu" She whispered, "I love you"

"As do I Koneko."

And then they kissed.

**End! I hope you like it, and as I said this is the second-to-last chapter of My Only Love! Yay! Please tell me what you think, and if you think Kisshu really is Ichigo's love… any wayz REVIEW!!**

'**Till next time!**

**Wolfy~**


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS IS THE VERY LAST CHAPTER!!! It's so sad, thank you everybody who hasn't given up on me. Well, here it goes…**

Light flashed between Kisshu and Ichigo, breaking off into multicolored swirls. As Ichigo broke away she heard soft giggling voices speaking in unison.

"_Ha ha! You've done it! Great job!_" The voices giggled.

Ichigo smiled as bright blue and green light swirled around her, enveloping her completely. Ichigo lifted from the ground as light stretched from her body, filling her with a sense of power. Ichigo saw as her cat genes were pulled from her body. She saw them being healed, then breaking into thousands of pieces and come shooting back to her. As soon as the genes hit Ichigo her back arched and contorted at impossible angles. When the light finally died, Ichigo gently floated to the ground. Kisshu jumped to catch her as she drifted down.

"K-koneko? Are you okay?" He whispered.

Ichigo groaned and opened her eyes. Everyone gasped.

Ichigo's POV

I felt Kisshu catch me and set me gently on the ground. I groaned when he asked if I was alright. I opened my eyes. Everyone gasped and Mint silently handed me a pocket mirror. When I looked at my reflection I nearly fainted. Gone were my warm chocolate brown eyes, and in their place were my pink mew eyes. My tail swished in shock.

Wait. My… _Tail?_

I looked behind me and screamed. I had my cat tail -complete with a belled bow- swishing behind me. And just to add to this wonderful problem I had two cute little fangs and cat ears that were poking through my hair.

Lovely.

Normal POV

Ichigo, Kisshu and the rest of the Mews trouped inside.

"So Ichigo, you're now a cat person." Ryou said.

"Not helping Ryou." Ichigo snarled.

"It'll be okay, love." Kisshu said, kissing Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo sighed. "I know Kisshu, it will be okay, as long as I'm with you." Ichigo replied, smiling.

And it would be okay. How do I know? Well, twenty years later…

"KURUMI! ERICA! YOU TWO GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!" Ichigo yelled, tail bristled, eyes flaming, her voice echoing through the mansion.

Two girls trouped down the stairs.

One had long strawberry blonde hair and piercing honey-gold eyes. Her hair, which was normally braided, hung in loose curls, ending near her waist.

The second had brown hair, with red streaks and bright pink-gold eyes. Her hair curled delicately around her shoulders.

"Yes Mama?" They asked in perfect unison.

"Oh 'yes mama' indeed. Why don't you two tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to put Masha in the microwave?"

"Well, you see…"

I could tell you what happens… But, that's another story.

**The End.**

**I really hope you guys like the ending. I do. Anyway leave a review… and get… A… COOKIE!!! YAY!**

**Wolfy~**

**P.S. I was wondering if anyone knew how to add a folder to the movies section. if you know or know some one who knows, tell me in a review, or PM me. Thanx!**


End file.
